One Day
by HowlAtTheMoon123
Summary: Valerie Miller is Bella Swan's older half sister. She moved to Seattle four years ago as a personal assistant to Dr. Cook, who has his own medical practice. When Bella moves to Forks they quickly form a sisterly bond. That relationship becomes strained as Valerie witnesses Jasper's attack on Bella at the Cullen's. Rated M for lemons throughout the story
1. Introduction

**Title: **One Day

**Summary: **Valerie Miller is Bella Swan's older half sister (from Renee). She has been settled in Seattle, Washington for 4 years now after accepting a job offer as the personal assistant to Dr. Cook, who has his own medical practice. When Bella moves to Forks to stay with Charlie they quickly form a sisterly bond they never had while growing up. Their relationship becomes strained as Valerie witnesses Jasper's attack on Bella at her birthday party at the Cullen's.

**Things to Note: **Let's pretend Renee and Charlie don't have a 4 year age difference and are the same age. This is not really of importance, but I wanted to clarify before people notice the discrepancies. Renee had a child at 18 with her high school boyfriend, Mark, who was never a huge part of Valerie's life. Therefore, he wont play an important role in this story.

Though Bella and Valerie did grow up together with Renee, they were never close growing up because of their 5 year age difference. My writing will take place toward the end of Twilight when Bella is threatened by James and takes off with Alice, Jasper, and Edward.

I'm the type of person who loves putting a face to a name so I listed who I envision my characters would look like. I plan to add pictures to my profile soon.

**Original Characters **

Valerie Miller - age 23 - played by Jennifer Lawrence (with blonde/platinum hair)

Dr. Brian Cook - age 47 - played by Eric Dane

Elizabeth Cook - age 47 - played by Jennifer Connelly

Andy Lane - age 23 - played by Aaron Taylor-Johnson

Isabel Lane - age 22 - played by Natasha Calis

Mark Miller - age 38 - Katherine's dad - played by Robert Hoffman

**Pairings: **

Valerie/Dr. Cook

Valerie/Felix Volturi

Valerie/Andy (in flashbacks)

Dr. Cook/Elizabeth Cook

Andy/Isabel

**About the author**

My name is Pricilla & I'm 23. Born/raised/live in Massachusetts with my husband and 1 year old daughter. My life is pretty hectic between working full time and being a full time mom! During my free time, I love to write and read. I recently decided to start writing a novel but realized my writing is so rusty after a 5 year hiatus that I have to practice. What better way than to go back to my high school years and write Twilight fanfics? I'm hoping my writing has improved since my first few stories posted on this site (check them out!) I appreciate any and all criticism.

**Update 11/5/2019**

I have changed the main characters name in this story to Valerie. It was previously Katherine in case anyone noticed! I changed it because the Jacob/OC story I started writing in 2014 also has an OC named Katherine. As I will be posting picture on my profile with names, I didn't want to confuse anyone, or myself! I plan to finish that story first, so this one will take a back burner for a few months. Check it out on my profile, it's titled "Howl for Love"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hi Mrs. Turner, how're you? This is Valerie calling from Dr. Cook's office. I just wanted to confirm with you your appointment on Wednesday morning at 8:30." I smiled into the phone as the sweet older lady confirmed she would be there bright and early. "Perfect. I know you already know our protocols but I also need to confirm that you haven't taken any aspirin, ibuprofen, or other NSAIDS since at least Wednesday of last week?"

"No, dear, none at all. I've been down this road before, as you know." The shrilly old voice on the other side rang. "And you can let that Dr. Cook know that I ate all my leafy greens and replaced my coffee with celery juice to reduce the bruising." I laughed at her answer, only to be hushed as she gave me advice. "Oh no Valerie, please stop laughing. You know smiling causes wrinkles!"

"Of course, Mrs. Turner." I stopped laughing but the smile on my face was still present. "I'll see you Wednesday morning. Have a good day now."

I hung up the phone and looked around the office. Paranormal 360 windows showcased a beautiful view of Seattle, Washington. Large skyscrapers, a waterview, and at this time in the day - an orangey red sunset cascading down the riverside. Being on the 70th floor has its perks.I got up from my porcelain white desk and made my way over to the waiting area where the best views could be seen. For five days a week, every Monday through Friday, for the past four years, I have ended _most_ of my shifts watching the sunset from this very spot.

A long sigh escaped my lips as I watched the raindrops hit the windows. Unfortunately I couldn't enjoy this evening as I usually did, for last night, I received a worrying call from Charlie. Bella had left for Phoenix, raging about Edward and screaming that she didn't want to end up like her father - alone in this depressingly dark state of Washington. I didn't know what to say to him as his voice cracked, asking if I had any idea what Edward had done. The truth was that I had no clue. Bella never told me there were problems in the relationship, especially since just the other day I had dinner with them at my apartment. After an hour on the phone with the chief, we came to the conclusion that whatever happened must have happened that very day and Bella made an irrational decision for leaving. I was sad to admit I couldn't provide Charlie the comfort he wanted because I didn't know how to comfort him. He wasn't my dad. We were casual friends, our only common factor being that Bella was his daughter and my sister.

I liked Edward, I thought to myself, as soft raindrops turned into noisy thunderstorms. I can't imagine him doing anything so horrible that would make Bella want to run away. He was such a gentleman, certainly not like the rest of the boys his age. I rolled my eyes when I thought of the word _boy_, that was definitely not the correct term to describe Edward Cullen. He was in fact very handsome, very musciline, and very much in love with my little sister. I knew he loved her within mere minutes of meeting him and seeing them two together. The way he looked at her was amazing. It reminded me of the way Andy used to look at me during our highschool days.

My heart dropped to my knees when that thought came to mind. _Wow_ I mentally said to myself, my hand coming to my chest to clutch the golden locket my ex husband sent to me many years ago. That was the first time I thought about him in months, and although the ache in my chest was still evident, I couldn't help but be proud of myself that I didn't cry. Andy and I had an incredible relationship filled with love, passion, and trust. We started dating our freshman year of high school, at just 14 years old. When we were 18 we got married and promised our lives to each other. After a heart breaking event took place I moved to Seattle at 19 and mailed out divorce papers to my highschool sweetheart. Charlie found me a job as Dr. Cook's personal assistant and secretary to his private medical practice. His previous secretary had retired at 61, and one man could not handle all that he had on his plate.

I snapped out of my day dream as a door closed behind me. I waved goodbye to our last client of the day as she was wheeled out by her husband. Mrs. Lahey was wearing a very loose shirt and seemed to by high on meds as she giggled and waved back. I rolled my eyes as they made their way to the elevators. Mondays were a drag. We usually only had between 3-4 clients as their surgeries took longer and they needed more care. Mondays were Breast Augmentation Day - Dr. Cook's favorite. It wasn't because of all the breasts he would be seeing, but because he made so much more profit on Mondays than the rest of the week.

I made my way over to my desk, noting that the time was 7:17 PM and I was greatly behind schedule. Papers were scattered on my desk, ready to be organized, I had yet to start putting together a master copy Dr. Cook's April schedule for him, and I still had to decide which investment offer was best for him to sign off on. I huffed, shaking my head and cursing myself for getting so invested in my thoughts. My stomach growled, a reminder that I've only had a banana and yogurt all day. Another thing to add to my list - dinner. The nurses quickly waved to me as they hurried out the door, excited to end their shift. I acknowledged their goodbyes without looking up from the task at hand, quickly piling tomorrows patients one one side, and promising myself to start the other pile in the morning.

"You're going to get worry lines." A smooth, deep voice said to my left, causing me to jump slightly in response.

"Worry lines. Smiling wrinkles." I shrugged, shooing his hand away as it reached for a strand hair falling between my eyes. "Not today, Dr. Cook." I mumbled, typing away.

"Dr. Cook?" He questioned, a flirtatious tone in his voice. He placed a hand on my chin, lifting my face so I can stare into his gray-blue eyes. "You know you only have to call me that during work hours."

"Brian," I sighed, addressing him by his first name, "Not today."

I watched as Brian made his way around the desk to get closer to me and I hated to admit that I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. His tall stature measured just over 6 feet tall, his dirty blond hair was slightly spiked in the front, showing off the few white hairs that he was confident about, his eyebrows were waxed to perfection, a chiseled jawline was covered with a kept beard and mustache, and he always smiled with his perfectly straight pearly whites. His eyes were my second favorite thing to look at, the first being his toned body. For a 47 year old doctor, finding time to work out must be hard, but Brian made sure to add in a workout room to the office when he redesigned 10 years. I bit my lip as I dangerously eyed him take every step. Seeing Brian outside of scrubs was such a rarity in our relationship that sometimes I forgot how good he looked in jeans and a v-neck.

"Then how about I help you get your _work_ done." He offered cooly, placing his warm hands on my shoulders and began to massage my tension away. I smirked and rolled my eyes but didn't object. I don't remember the last time Brian helped me with my _workload_, but he sure did help me in other ways. "You could always leave this for tomorrow." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"It's your calendar!" I all but gasped out as he started to trail wet kisses down my face, stopping at my neck where he knew I was most sensitive. "Please, Brian." I all but moaned, causing him to chuckle.

"'Please Brian,' what?" He teased, his voice husky. "Please Brian, stop? Or _please_ Brian?"

I groaned, my eyes shutting close when he turned the computer chair around so I was facing him. Well, from this position, facing his cock - that was tightly tented in his jeans. I stared at his zipper for a long second before I was whisked into a standing position, the top of my head only reaching his breast bone. He bent his neck down and caught my lips in a passionate kiss. I moaned, moving my lips against his hungrily, standing on my tiptoes to get a better reach. Our tongues fought for dominance until I surrendered submissively, letting my tense body relax into his, wrapping my arms around his neck as his hands found their way up my dress to my breasts.

Brian walked us backwards until my back was touching the desk and in one swift motion he gripped my full ass onto my work station, causing the papers I had begun to organize to fly to the floor. I was about to pull away to complain when he caught me off guard by spreading my legs and shoving a finger into my ever waiting pussy.

"You're not wasting any time today!" I all but gasped, reaching for his belt and zipper to gain complete access to my boss' member.

"It's been a long day." He grunted in response, not giving me a minute to catch my breath as he pulled my panties to the side and pushed his cock into me.

We both moaned in response. My tight walls surrounded his cock and my legs locked around his hips. We moved together simultaneously, gasping, moaning, and making out as the table shook beneath us. His mouth attacked my left breast as his other hand came over to scrape my right nipple. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as his tongue played with my hardening nipples. I twisted my fingers around his hair and pulled my body forcefully against his.

"Harder!" I screamed out, earning a chuckle from Brian. He knew I was close, and he knew how to tease. He pulled completely out of me before ramming his whole length back in. He continued with full force until we were both panting out of desperation. "Oh, I'm so close." I said breathless, now staring into his intoxicating eyes.

"Scream my name when you cum baby." His voice was husky and his pupils dilated slightly in desire.

I let out a moan in response, picking up the pace - my hips meeting his every stroke with just as much intensity. I couldn't help but kiss his full lips, trying to keep them in contact with mine at all times. "Oh, baby!" I cried out, feeling the tightness in my stomach and between my legs. "Oh... Oh... Oh, _Dr. Cook_!" I all but screamed, reaching my climax. I knew Brian loved to be called by his professional name during sex, so when I all but purred out his name he came inside of me. We rode out our climaxes together, giving each other sweet kisses as we did.

Slowly, but surely, he pulled out of me. Before I knew it though, Brian let go of me, pulling on his jeans and tightening his belt. I got up from my now wet stained desk, pulled up my panties, and straightened out my dress. We gazed at each other for what seemed like an hour before he sighed, grabbing my face and pulling me into a long sweet kiss. He finally broke the kiss after a few minutes and smacked my ass before he took a few steps back.

"I expect my calendar emailed to me by midnight." He called out suddenly, straightening his tie as he walked to the elevator.

I cursed to myself, falling into my chair and staring at the clock. It was now 9:05 PM and I knew I was going to be working all night to get this calendar done. I sighed, looking back to where Brian exited, wishing that for once in our 3 year "relationship" he would spend the night with me. I rolled my eyes. I even sounded silly to myself. Why would Brian spend the night with me? Our relationship was nothing but a forbidden affair, and every night I knew who he was going home to - his wife, Elizabeth.

I really did like Elizabeth. She was a kind woman with a big heart. She was the definition of a trophy wife. She had long auburn, brown hair, green eyes, and lovely long eyelashes. Her body was remarkable for a woman who pushed out three kids. Elizabeth presented herself well and always seemed happy. I vaguely wondered how she could be so happy, though. She gave up her education, career, and moved away from her family just to settle down and become a housewife to someone who cheated on her so often.

My cheeks flared red in guilt. I never wanted to be _that_ woman but here I was screwing someone else's husband. Everything happened so quickly after I was hired and it was in neither I or Brian's intention to have an affair. My first few months here was as normal as a secretary's job gets. I answered calls, scheduled appointments, called in reminders, greeted patients, put together my boss' calendar, organized paperwork, and faxed in prescriptions. Sometimes when I was feeling bored I would even help clean up the place. I sighed, drowning into yet another memory …

_December was always the hardest month for me. I was so distractracted and falling behind on my work. Part of me knew I was purposely dragging my days out so I could spend more time in the office and not as much time at home, where I had too much time to my thoughts. I was always the last to leave, and a few months into my new position, Dr. Cook trusted me enough to give me the keys to start locking up. It was midnight by the time I finished organizing the next days work, and I was about to lock the doors behind me when I noticed a light coming from Dr. Cook's office._

_Curiosity killed the cat._

_I walked slowly to the office door and heard what I thought was a rustling of papers and muttered curse words. I swallowed a lump in my throat and wondered if an intruder had come in while I was so distracted. My boss rarely stayed later than 7:30 PM, so I was sure it wasn't him. _

_I knocked._

_The noise from the room stopped suddenly. Footsteps could now be heard coming in my direction. Before I could step back the door flew open and Dr. Cook stood there with wrinkled red scrubs, messy hair, and tired eyes. _

"_You're still here, Val?" He asked, giving me a confused look._

"_Yes. I tend to stay late. I'm so sorry for interrupting, Dr. Cook." I said quickly, taking a few steps back. "I could've sworn I saw you leave and thought there was someone else there." I jumped back in surprise when he laughed loudly to my answer. My cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment and I shut my lips tightly together to not show my disappointed expression. _

"_You thought there was someone else in my office so you decided to knock to find out who?" He all but exclaimed, running a hand through his locks "Hey, you're taking some business classes, right? Maybe you can help me with something since you're already here." I nodded, following him into his office. "I have a meeting in two hours with these investors in another country. I'm trying to sell them on the advantages of expanding this business to not only plastics, but minor ENT surgeries. I can do both, and I'm great at both, but I only practice one here. I want to get my hands back into the more complex surgeries. My days are starting to feel so routine lately so I need this to spice them up."_

_I spent the next hour listening to Dr. Cook rant off his ideas, reading all the material he gathered, and researching clients in this area. In just a short amount of time I had written down a draft of his sales pitch to show his potential partner. I included budgeting and cost factors, and pros and cons of engaging in business with Dr. Cook's Medical Office. _

"_Should we really include the cons, though?" He asked hesitantly, fumbling with his tie. He had just come back from the bathroom where he changed back into his suit for this meeting. _

"_Yes." I said matter of factly. I stepped in front of him, putting his hands to his side and took his tie into my own hands. I looped it perfectly and tightened it to his neck. "It shows that you're a trustworthy client. It's best to lay everything out on the table so there are no surprises in the future." I could tell he was still hesitant so I ran my hands innocently up and down his arms to his shoulders to relax him. "They'll love you. I promise." He straightened up with a cough and I let my hands fall back to my side. We stared at each other for a while, but our gaze was broken when his computer lit up with a ring. _

"_Do the meeting with me." Dr. Cook said suddenly, catching me off guard. "You know more about this than I do. My mind is full with nerves. If I try to explain myself now I'm going to make myself look like an idiot." I started to object, and this time he was the one to grab my shoulders. "Please, Valerie. I'll give you a 10% raise even if we don't get the deal. Please."_

_I nodded, too shocked to say anything else. I swallowed my nerves as he hit the green button, signaling he was answering the call. I straightened my red, figure-flattering dress before walking to stand by Dr. Cook, right in view of multi-million dollar investors. Two hours went by, filled with business terminology I was only just recently acquainted thanks to my online classes. We talked about money, clientele, respect, our numbers as they stood now, and how we expected them to rise with the added bonus to expand our services. At the end of the meeting Dr. Cook and I stood in shock as we ended the video chat. _

"_Did they just -" I began, shaking my head in disbelief._

"_Yeah." He answered, turning to face me. _

_Neither of us thought this was going to go well with the short amount of time I had to learn everything Dr. Cook spent weeks pulling together. In all honesty, I didn't remember everything and winged most of it. Much to our surprise, the group of investors took no time to go over every detail and ended our call by agreeing to become partners with Dr. Cook, investing millions of dollars into the practice to buy everything he needed to expand to ENT surgeries, as well as buying all new equipment to improve his already successful plastic services. _

"_You were incredible." He breathed out. _

_I smiled, lifting my face to look into his eyes that took my breath away. Before this moment I had never found Dr. Cook to be a person of interest. He was merely my boss. A handsome one, I had to admit, but other than that there was no spark between us. But as I stood here, looking into his eyes, I felt a rush past through my system. I wasn't able to speak. I bit my lip knowing I shouldn't be feeling this, but too afraid to look away from the moment. Slowly his head started to reach down and on instinct mine inclined for our lips to touch in a shaky kiss. It was a feather-like peck. One that I wouldn't even count as a kiss had it not been for all the passion poured into it. One peck turned into two, three, four, five pecks until I finally came to my senses and pulled away. _

"_I-I'm sorry, Dr. Cook." _

"_Call me Brian." Was all he muttered, before grabbing my face in his hands to start a heavy makeout session, signaling the start of our affair… _


End file.
